


21:00.

by goeasyvicar



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Angst, i have no clue about tags on this site, kind of ooc, not really changed plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goeasyvicar/pseuds/goeasyvicar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Should you need me, call any time before 9:00."<br/>"What happens at 9:00?"<br/>"My wife and I go to bed. 7:00, sherry, 8:00, Benny Goodman. 9:00, bed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	21:00.

**Author's Note:**

> My English could be way better than that, I know. I also know that this fic is not a work of art. What can I say? I just love my everyday suffering from Carvis.

18:24. Anna Jarvis is in the hallway. Her husband, Edwin Jarvis, standing next to her, smiles softly. She promised her friend to help with the preparation of the school performance of her children. Jim and Kathy, lovely kids.

18:25. Anna ties convoluted but familiar knot in her cravat.

18:26. Edwin helps her with her coat.

18:27. Anna kisses Edwin in the cheek, hugs before leaving and almost shyly asks him to cook something simply for her return.

18:30. The door slams. Anna leaves the house, barely audible clattering with heels.

18:31. The smile on the face of Edwin Jarvis goes out. He slowly turns on the place he stands and blankly stares on the silent hallway.

18:32. Not so silent: the ticking of the clock compresses his temples.

18:33. Edwin slowly moves to the kitchen to prepare everything in advance.

18:55. A quick cleaning Edwin, for some reason, decided to do ends.

18:56. Edwin alternately opens drawers when he reaches the kitchen, as if he forgot what and where is located.

18:57. Edwin’s gaze falls on the opened bottle of sherry.

 **19:00.** Bourbon wins. The one from his personal secret reserves. In case of emergency.

19:04. Having done all the manipulations and enjoying the view of the beverage, Edwin makes a small sip. He cannot afford more, because Anna will definitely notice.

19:05. Bourbon instantly strikes to the head. Edwin looks at the watch on his wrist and sighs.

19:07. Memories appear with a slight intoxication.

19:08. Here Edwin emerges in a dark backyard of "Automat" out of nowhere.

“You’re coming with me,” says he, nodding almost imperceptibly to confirm his own words.

19:09. Dizzy but no blood. What did she do? Peggy Carter hit him in the face.

19:10. Mr. Stark asks him to “look after” for this… unbalanced lady?

19:11. Peggy Carter.

19:12. Agent Carter?

19:13. Ms. Carter. Yes, classic.

19:14. Edwin smiles a little with one corner of his mouth, remembering Ms. Carter's face when she first saw the room assigned to her in Mr. Stark’s house.

19:15. Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine? Ms. Carter decided to inspect those milk trucks on her own.

19:16. Oh, goodness! Ms. Carter allowed him to accompany her.

19:17. No, he won’t just leave.

19:18. Is it a good idea - to help her a little?..

19:19. “What the hell are you doing here?!” Ms. Carter exclaims, holding Brannis to the back of a truck and threatening him with a gun.

19:20. And this is a gratitude?

19:21. Good Lord, Ms. Carter! How can this woman be so strong to beat this spy on the roof?

19:22. Edwin shudders slightly, remembering that Ms. Carter was injured. A trifle for her and a serious matter for him.

19:23. After much persuasion, Ms. Carter agrees to accept his help.

19:24. Surprised by calm on her face, Edwin carefully sews up the wound.

19:25. Accidental touch.

19:26. Accidental?

19:27. Yes, definitely.

19:28. Edwin's face changes when he recalls his own words, addressed to Ms. Carter. On that boat. Oh, it was necessary to use all the powers of persuasion to convince her to leave.

19:29. She thinks she can make her… colleagues respect her.

19:30. And she said that he is too confident?..

19:31. Edwin starts with the dough. Though a fruit pie is not a light snack.

19:58. Another ten minutes. Anna is sure to be pleased.

19:59. Edwin returns to the living room to set up the radio.

 **20:00.** Benny Goodman. Anna will ask him to talk about today's performance.

20:09. Edwin goes to the kitchen again. Taking pie out of the oven, he smells it. Admittedly, he is a good cook.

20:10. But a terrible liar.

20:11. Anna’s sad story not fully satisfies Ms. Carter. She even cannot believe his word. The word of honor, it should be noted, is not given every day.

20:12. Lieutenant Thompson does not believe him.

20:13. Ms. Carter... forged documents to save him?..

20:14. While negotiating with smugglers, Edwin unwittingly rubs his earlobe.

20:15. A terrible habit. It will play a trick on him.

20:16. Mr. Stark betrayed her! He betrayed Ms. Carter!.. Almost.

20:17. Taking Ms. Carter to the lab, Edwin rubs his ear again but this time rather deliberately than randomly. She is a Secret Service agent, it should be understandable.

20:18. She understands. And leaves. It seems like forever because her voice was harder than usual.

20:19. Returning to the ground, Edwin goes to the living room with measured steps.

20:20. No Benny Goodman. Glenn Miller Orchestra. As luck would have it, Moonlight serenade. Music takes away the remains of Edwin’s forces.

20:21. Ms. Carter don’t want to listen to him again. But why? After all, he is almost the only one who believes in her. The only one who sees her as a hero from the start.

20:22. Chef Dooley reappears in Edwin’s life. How dare he talk about Anna?

20:23. Can it be assumed that Ms. Carter and Edwin are ~~friends~~ team again?

20:24. The fight in "Automat" proves that they are.

20:25. The SSR went against Miss Carter. They will not believe her, never did.

20:26. But what can he do?

20:27. Forgery - not the wisest move. He has already tried to do it once to save Anna but has taken into account not all the details. This time he has to be careful.

20:28. They do not believe even the signed documents. Edwin wonders if they could guess.

20:29. Ms. Carter recognizes his lies again. No, no, better not even try. But... it's for her own good.

20:30. “Mr. Jarvis, how would you feel if we’d smash that mirror with this table?”  
“I would feel splendid about it.”

20:31. Merciful Lord, what this doctor has done! Chef Dooley died because of him but the worst thing is that Ms. Carter blames herself.

20:32. It's not your fault, Ms. Carter. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault.

20:33. After a lengthy deliberation, Mr. Stark agrees to give up to SSR agents. Finally. This means that all the charges will be finally removed from Ms. Carter.

20:34. Billie Holiday, Louis Armstrong, Ella Fitzgerald. Who on earth makes such programs?

20:40. Memories effervesce with renewed vigor, even forcing Edwin to be nervous.

20:41. They stole Mr. Stark. Whoever they are, they will answer for it.

20:42. Edwin faintly smiles but his eyes are full of unfathomable sadness. Ms. Carter’s words...

20:43. “Mr. Jarvis, I cannot ask you about it.” She looks worried but serious. She is a real hero.

20:44. These agents haven't got a patch on Ms. Carter.

20:45. Edwin has to take the place of the pilot, as he did before. Once upon a time. A long time ago. In another life.

20:46. The plane lifts off the ground.

20:47. Ms. Carter tries to distract Mr. Stark but to no avail.

20:48. He thinks he can find Steve Rogers. Is this really possible?

20:49. “We don’t have more time,” says Edwin as calmly as it possible in such a situation.

20:50. “Howard, you are the one person on this earth who believes in me,” says she, desperately trying not to cry.

20:51. “Miss Carter…” says Edwin involuntarily, as if something inside him is trying to protest these words.

20:52. He is not the only one, dammit, not the one person on earth!

20:53. “I cannot lose you.”

20:54. She manages to reach out to Mr. Stark. His plane turns around and follows the Edwin’s one. Everything is alright. She did it. _She_ did it.

20:55. Remembering their last conversation, Edwin cannot hold back his emotions because there is no doubt that it was the last one.

20:56. Should she again find herself in need of his services, he would be honored to assist her at a moment's notice. Even Mr. Stark does not deserve his integrity as Ms. Carter deserves it.

20:57. “Thank you, Mr. Jarvis,” she says quietly, smiling brightly and just a little bit sad. She never called him by name.

20:58. “Edwin, I'm back!” he hears from the hallway.

20:59. "Peggy?.." asks Edwin mentally, immediately whisking one single tear he has miraculously allowed himself.

 **21:00.** “I’m coming, Anna,” he says out loud.


End file.
